A computer system may generate a large amount of data, which may be stored locally by the computer system. Loss of such data resulting from a failure of the computer system, for example, may be detrimental to an enterprise, individual, or other entity utilizing the computer system. To protect the data from loss, a data backup system may store at least a portion of the computer system's data. In such examples, if a failure of the computer system prevents retrieval of some portion of the data, it may be possible to retrieve the data from the backup system.